Ildes Bayındır
Appearance Personality Personality Traits I am always calm, no matter what the situation. I never raise my voice or let my emotions control me. I always have a plan for what to do Ideals People. I’m loyal to my friends, not to any ideals, and everyone else can take a trip down the Styx for all I Bonds I’m guilty of a terrible crime. I hope I can redeem myself for it. Someone I loved died because of a Flaws I have a “tell” that reveals when I’m lying. I turn tail and run when things look bad. History Powers Hit Points: 28 Abilities & Skills * Spellcasting • PHB 52 You can cast known bard spells using CHA as your spellcasting modifier (Spell DC 14, Spell Attack +6) and known bard spells as rituals if they have the ritual tag. You can use a musical instrument as a spellcasting focus. * Bardic Inspiration • PHB 53 As a bonus action, a creature (other than you) within 60 ft. that can hear you gains an inspiration die (1d8). For 10 minutes, the creature can add it to one ability check, attack roll, or saving throw. This can be added after seeing the roll, but before knowing the outcome. | 3 / Short Rest • 1 Bonus Action * Jack of All Trades • PHB 54 You can add half your proficiency bonus, rounded down ( +1 ), to any ability check you make that doesn’t already include it. * Song of Rest • PHB 54 If you or any friendly creatures who can hear your performance regain hit points at the end of the short rest by spending one or more Hit Dice, each of those creatures regains an extra 1d6 hit points. * Bard College • PHB 54 | College of Lore * Expertise • PHB 54 Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make with chosen proficiencies (2 at 3rd and 10th level). * Bonus Proficiencies • PHB 54 You gain proficiency with three more skills of your choice. * Cutting Words • PHB 54 As a reaction when a creature (that's not immune to being charmed) you can see within 60 ft. makes an attack roll, ability check, or damage roll, you can expend one use of Bardic Inspiration, roll the die, and subtract the number from the creature's roll. You can do so after the roll but before knowing the result. | 1 Reaction * * Font of Inspiration • PHB You regain all of your expended uses of Bardic Inspiration when you finish a short or long rest. Spells R - Ritual '' - Concentration'' Cantrips * Minor Illusion * Message * Mending * Dancing Lights 1st Level * Comprehend Languages R * Disguise Self * Sleep * Faerie Fire 2nd Level * Detect Thoughts * Invisibility * Darkness 3rd Level * Tiny Hut R * Speak with Dead * Tongues Racial Traits * Keen Senses • PHB 23 You have proficiency in the Perception skill. * Fey Ancestry • PHB 23 You have advantage on saves against being charmed, and magic can’t put you to sleep. * Trance • PHB 23 You don't need to sleep, but meditate semiconsciously for 4 hours a day. While meditating, you can dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive through years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. * Superior Darkvision • PHB 24 You can see in darkness (shades of gray) up to 120 ft. * Yaralti Magic • PHB 24 You know the dancing lights cantrip. 3rd You can cast faerie fire once per long rest. 5th You can cast the darkness spell once per long rest. CHA is your spellcasting ability. * Yaralti Weapon Training • PHB 24 You have proficiency with rapiers, shortswords, and hand crossbows. Feats * Firearm Specialist • You gain proficiency with Firearms. If you roll a misfire on an attack with a firearm, you can use your reaction to roll a d20. If the number rolled is higher than the weapon’s misfire score, the firearm does not misfire. You cannot use this feature of this feat again until you complete a short or long rest. When you use the Attack action and attack with a one-handed weapon, you can use a bonus action to attack with a loaded firearm with the light property you are holding. | 1 / Short Rest Weaknesses * Sunlight Sensitivity • PHB 24 You have disadvantage on attack rolls and on Perception checks that rely on sight when you, your target, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. Images C1xDAR9W8AApXE5.jpg images (1)14.jpg tumblr_pcpg1dm4Jq1rd1l04o1_400.png ab3b52939e5ca9ace846fd86535815e2.jpg 61b80574dc9352315e5f5bd3efec21ca.jpg gun-kim-koludain.jpg aventisz-bard-drow-1-ce5de067-suif.jpg